


Shreds of Evidence, Shards of Meaning

by Tanista



Series: Ad Astra [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declassification, Domestic Adventures, F/M, Fictional Book Titles, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: Random snippets of information, shorter tales and various extra conversations from the New Earth Archives. Non-chronological, as the muse inspires.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Janet Fraiser/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 1985), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Ad Astra [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271780
Kudos: 1





	1. Recommended Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Bits and pieces for fun, some adapted from my Tumblr blog [Tanista's Purple Dragon](https://tanista.tumblr.com/), others just because. Feel free to play in my sandbox with book reviews from the list, vignettes of settlement life or whatever if you're inspired!

Because I like making lists, and this is sort of a way to organize my thoughts on the worldbuilding. I may add more titles from time to time, depending on how Language of Love goes.

**From the Daniel Jackson Memorial Library, Gateway, circa 450 Y.S.:**

_Dr. Daniel Jackson: Archaeologist, Linguist, Hero_

_Dr. Rebecca Grahme: An Extraordinary, Ordinary Life_

_MacGyverisms: The Engineer and the True Spirit of Making_

_Samantha Carter and the Destroyer of Suns Controversy_

_Military Mavericks: Jack O'Neill and John Sheppard_

_Strength and Honor: Teal'c of Chulak, Founder of the Free Jaffa Nation_

_Dr. Rodney McKay, the Smartest Man in Two Galaxies_

_Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Intergalactic Diplomat_

_The Words of the Witness_

_The Raven and the Hummingbird, a Romance of Kindred Spirits_

_The Daniel Jackson Journals, Vols. 17-40 (the SGC and New Earth years)_

_Declassified Missions of the SGC, Vols. 1-10_

_Eyewitness Accounts of the Battle of Gateway  
_

_Per Aspera Ad Astra: The Founding of New Earth and the Stargate Commonwealth_

_A Cultural Guide to the Human Diaspora in the Milky Way Galaxy_

_On the Wings of Pegasus: History of the Atlantis Colony and a Galactic Renaissance_

_A Condensed History of Old Earth_

_The New Earth Atlas  
_

_Field Guide to New Earth Flora and Fauna_

_Social Dynamics of Direwolf Packs_

_Natural Remedies of New Earth, a Primer for Apprentice Healers_

_Constitution and Government Structure of Gateway Settlement and the Stargate Commonwealth_

_Strategies for Interplanetary Diplomacy_

_One Hundred Years of Settlement_

_Introduction to the Ancient Language_

_A Lasting Legacy: the Four Cities of the Ancients_

_The Promise and Pitfalls of Ancient Technology  
_

_History of the Ancients, Humanity's First Evolution  
_

_A Sociology of Ascension_

_Artificial Intelligences:_ _Huy-Braesealis and Atlantis  
_

_Histories of the Five Races_

_Tales of the Sacred Seven_

_Biographies of the Pegasus Six_

_Lucky Thirteen: Historical Personages or Cultural Archetypes?_

_Alice Through the Wormhole, a Children’s Primer on Gate Travel_

_Daniel Jackson and the Lady of the Tower_

_Stories and Songs from the Memory Preservation Project_

_Art Among the Stars: An Evan Lorne Retrospective_

_The Hammond Method of Efficient Administration and Inspiring Leadership_

_City Guide to Gateway, the Commonwealth Capital_

_Memorable Headlines from the Gateway Tribune_

_How to Earn Favs and Influence People_

_101 Uses for Blue Jello_


	2. Astria sto pro Oculo, or Star in the Eye

When writing Ch. 18 and 19 of _Language of Love_ I actually needed to chart out the orientation of the _Astria sto pro Oculo_ , especially regarding which characters would be located where. So here’s the sketch I worked up, if you're curious. Mind you, I’m lousy at drawing but the Star in the Eye and Settlement Valley look more or less like this, as located horizontally:


End file.
